


In Which Everyone Loves the Rain...

by thiective



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst chapters are angst chapters that are bound to be a little depressing, F/F, F/M, Fem!80, Generally almost every type of genre, M/M, Multi, Possibly the only first collection of Fem!80, Short drabbles can be requested as well, Some chapters aren't exactly happy thoughts either, Verses will be mentioned as well, and all!Fem80 as well, incest? not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how there are plenty of All27 or AllFem27, here is the AllFem80, well minus a couple of characters in some chapters. So here's a collection of AllFem80, Fem80 centric pairings, or any character x Fem80.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despondent - Anyone x Fem!80 Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Yamamoto Takeshi name has been changed to Yamamoto Takami, as it so happens, Takami means 'evelated place' or 'height'.
> 
> How I imagine Yamamoto Takami to be is that she is tall for a girl in her age, but still a little short than some males in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn cast. She also has a pony tail, and does has quirks as Yamamoto Takeshi, and like him, she is quite adaptable.
> 
> The point of Anyone x Fem!80 verse, is that it could be any character you wanted to be in this sort of chapter scenario with Takami. It could be your most or least favorite, it could be also be your OOC or yourself. Ironically, I have not chosen the order of the chapters for this verse, so when I have all ten chapters of this verse up, I'll updated it on one of the notes. 
> 
> Also, this is one of those chapters that can be a stand alone as well.
> 
> Review is required, otherwise my muse in the form of Reborn or Hibari would kill me.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs only to Akira Amano.

Summary: Being on the receiving end of a breakup hurts. Takami huddles in the corner of her bed, clutched her pillow into her chest and muffles her tears.

Verse: Any Character x Takami

Pairing: Anyone x Fem!80

* * *

 She thought they were together held up with glue that would forever stick them together. They been through together, with each other, through years. Takami clutched the pillow to her chest and muffles her tears in the corner of her bed. The trash is full of trinklets of things left behind, mix with tissues, are the source of her mood.

"It's over." The words repeated in her head, and she feels like she couldn't breathe, couldn't stop crying. There is no apology needed, but there was the unsaid apology in the air.

"Liar." The words sounds bitter from her lips. She deeply wants to forget them, erase every trace of them from her memories and pretend everything is fine with a smile, but she couldn't. With teary eyes, she stares at one framed photo in particular on her bookcase. She was next to them, smiling, while their facial expression doesn't have a smile or a frown, but their eyes are more telling. Easy to read, but as she stares, she knew she couldn't hurt that person no matter how hard she tried. The memories with that person is far too precious, far too valuable.

"How can I forget you when you made me so happy?" She sobbed out the words, she wants to shout but doesn't want to bother her tou-san least he wants to find out about what happen. She buries herself further into the pillow, and muffles more salty tears. Takami barely registers Jirou huddles close to her, while Kojirou nestles into her from her shoulder. Both sensed the sadness in their owner, and while they want to bring divine intervention on the one who hurt their mistress, the mistress needs more comfort. So they sat in silence, offering their comfort in the only way they can. Takami is silently thankful of them, and leans into their offered affections. Would she heal? She doesn't know, but she knew that she will inevitably fall in love again. Hopefully this breakup is the last breakup she'll ever experience. She wants to breathe again.


	2. Hurt - Anyone x Takami Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being cheated on is the worst feeling, even when you didn't want to believe in the first place. Part of Anyone x Takami Verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone x Fem!80, Anyone x Anyone.
> 
> Like the first chapter, it could be seen as stand alone as well.

She needed space, something to clear her chaotic mind from the ridiculous rumours she's been hearing. Only for her feet to walk into the subject of the rumours and their arms around another, her hand fell limp.

She feels angry, sadness, and betrayed. Didn't their relationship mean anything at all?

"So this is what went on behind my back?" The caught couple pulled away from each other, and Takami didn't realise her own voice was quiet and cold, but her hands are shaking, wanting to reach for something but couldn't.

"That's fine, I've come to tell you we are over. Have a nice day." She closed the door, walks briskly and out manoeuvring the other people in the hall. She needs to find space, vent, and be alone for just a little while. Being cheated on, as she thought while holding back tears, sucks. She hears footsteps, which serves to make her walk faster. When they reach for her arm, she watted their hand away angrily.

"Don't touch me. In fact, go back. They need you more than me." She walks away, as calmly as she could, not caring about the stuffed figure left behind. She needs space, she needs to be alone so she can cry, vent, at how she's been played like a fool. Socialising is the last thing on her list.


	3. Little Moments - 18Fem80 drabble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a routine, but you can find moments where you cherish it and throw away the key and not speak a word of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the angst, so here is a bit of fluff.

Takami wasn't sure how this began, it might have started when she bought bentos over to the rooftop like the loyal friend she is (one could argue that she does this because it's Hibari, almost no one says no to Hibari lest you are Reborn or in unlikely occasions, Tsuna or Dino. Takami had given one bento to him as a thank you for the many times he saved her, and he demanded that she makes bento for him every week after trying the first one). It might have started when she accidentally disturb Hibari from his slumber, she had to dodged his tonfas, and found herself using a metal broom to defend herself (her shinai wasn't with her, and the last time she brought it with her, the Kendo Club descended on her like dogs and begged her to join. She refused, having been already dedicated to one club activities and playing the Mafia game took up most of her time. Mochida wasn't pleased, and as he was about to open his mouth, Hibari had turned down that corner. The aftermath wasn't so pretty. She still brings her shinai with her and hides it in her gym locker.).

To be honest, she couldn't find it in herself to care. How their relationship change from acquaintances and friends, to something akin as a relationship or something like it. The first time it happened, her face felt like it was on fire and she couldn't decide on whether to tense up or to smile. The second time gave her a pause, but she accepted as it was one of his quirks that she discovered, that doesn't stop her from blushing though. The third time makes her want to run her fingers through his raven hair and hum a soft lullaby, but it seems his yellow fluff ball of a friend has already had that covered for the lullaby. After several times, she gave into her desire. Her hand cards through his hair gently and she hums a soft lullaby that her late mother used to sing.

"What are you doing?" The sound of his voice nearly made Takami freeze, but she feels a little brave today.

"Humming and combing."

"I don't remember telling you to do this." Takami smiles at this, it's not a refusual but it's not an okay to continue either.

"I'll stop if you want."

"I'll bite you to death if you do that." Takami blinks twice, her smile shrinks into a small one and she continues combing his hair with her fingers.

"As you wish." There would be no words spoken of what went on the rooftop, and Takami doesn't think it's worth it to get beaten up over it. Her lips are sealed. She would also never tell anyone that Hibari is like an enchanting prince when he's asleep.

"Do I?" She feels her face caught on fire once again. Had she said it out without knowing? Looking at his face where she cradled his head on her lap, she finds one slate blue eye opened, with mirth dancing in it.

Oops.


	4. Waltz with Me - a 59Fem80 drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any orchestra and he frets that it has become the last and worst date he ever take her out, and it starts to rain, but she pulls him into the falling water with a laugh as he sputters. In her blue dress shirt with ruffles and black flowing skirt, she smiles at him.
> 
> For all the 5980 fans out there, this is for you guys as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always feel that Gokuderea is a tsundere, with a bit of fanboying over at Tsuna. He is a little insecure about who he is, even when he doesn't need to feel it. Taking a person out on a first date, especially with either Haru or Takami has resulted it into this.

Everything just seems to go wrong.

From when he asked her to go out with him on a romantic date, - "Hey, baseball idiot! Go out with me, and dress nice!" "Hahaha, okay." - to where he compliments on what she wore - "Always on time, Gokuderea-kun." "Shut up!" "What do you think of my outfit?" Cue the blush, and looks away. "Barely passable, now hurry up! We'll be late if you keep on asking questions!" He had honestly did not meant that, but she knew judging by how her amber eyes twinkled. "You always say nice things, Gokuderea-kun." He grits his teeth to contain the blush. - to where the waiter is openly flirting with her, in front of him and he feels insecure about it - "Keep your hands to yourself." Both looks at him in bewilderment. "But Gokuderea-kun, he's just helping me into the chair." The said waiter looks a little bemused and nervous from the glare he's receiving. "Start running." Gokuderea growls out, bombs igniting, and the waiter lets out an unmanly scream. They were both banned from the restaurant by the manager, who was on his knees and begged them not to tell the Vongola Decimo or Reborn, because both recommended this restaurant to the Vongola Storm Guardian. That very restaurant also has two Michelin Stars as well. - to where it started to rain and ruining both of their clothes. The only positive, er neutral point of this, is that they managed to find shelter under a closed up store canopy.

"Sorry." He mumbles out while Takami wrings out her unbounded hair, having forgone the usual messy ponytail while putting on a few blue clips on one side and a touch of waterproof makeup earlier, from the rain drops. Takami looks at him, before looks at the grey sky.

"Hm, it's fine. I don't like stuffy places like that." Gokuderea makes a startled sound, and looks at her in surprise. He wasn't looking at her when he apologised, she knows what he's apologising for but she isn't looking at him now. She combs her hair with her hand and smiles.

"I mean, it's nice being taken to a restaurant like that on a date, but if one of us don't feel comfortable about it, then it's not enjoyable at all." HIs green eyes widen at this, and this time Takami looks at him with a smile. There is something in that smile that makes his heart do a 1-80 flip. Then her eyes gleams mischievously, she grabs his wrist and drags both of them out into the rain. He sputters as the water drips onto them. His suit and red dress shirt is still wet from the earlier downpour.

"Baseball idiot! Do you want to catch a cold?!" She laughs. He blushes a bit at seeing the curve and outline of her bra behind the sky blue blouse she wears, but she doesn't seem to care at that moment.

"Maa, maa. Isn't a date supposed to be about both parties having fun?" He looks at her in puzzlement, she smiles at this and steps in close. He tenses as she places his stiff hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder, and her remaining hand laces her fingers with his.

"Dance with me?" Gokuderea's silver eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Idiot, there's no music." Takami giggles, and the Vongola Storm Guardian fights the urge to shiver pleasantly at how it sounds in his ears.

"You don't need music to dance in the rain." She takes the first step back and he steps forward. "Let what's around you be the symphony." He follows her steps a little dumbfounded, but soon a smirk grows, he relents and takes the lead.

"We still didn't have our dinner yet." The Vongola Rain Guardian grins at this, allows herself to be leaded by the silver haired man. "If that's what you're worried about, I'll cook." She winks at him, before leaning in and whispers saucily into his ear.

"After all, I'm your chef for tonight." This time, he couldn't hold in the shiver and mock glares at her, to which she laughs merrily.

Okay, so the majority of the date didn't go so well, but the results are definitely in his favour. The coughs and the sneezing they caught the next day? Definitely worth it getting wet while dancing with her in the rain, plus as Takami winks at him privately, dinner was absolutely something to be remember by.

 

Especially with her sitting on his lap and feeding him, giving him an impromptu lesson about the food while she is at it.


	5. Amnesia AU Verse I - 18Fem80D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are fics in which Yamamoto becomes amnesiac, why not put Hibari into this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Pairing: 18Fem80, and love triangle DFem8018. Pre-established 18Fem80 relationship.
> 
> Notes: I'm going to hide in the corner of my room and look at happy videos in youtube, because having too much angst is depressing, especially when I work on this AU for several days. No joke either.

_** Present ** _

"Takami-chan?" Tsuna looks at Takami, concern written over his face as she stood rooted in one spot from the doctor's explanation. It's not fair, to have everything they shared gone and grounded into dust. 6 years worth of relationship just gone, 10 years of memories turns to dust, and her hands are shaking, she could feel her eyes wanted to leak the salty liquid.

"I think it's best if I move out."

"Eh? But you and Hibari-san are..."

"I know, but I don't think the Kyouya ten years ago will stand of rooming the same house with me." She puts on a fake smile, to cover up her hurt.

"Do you need me to find a new apartment for you?" She blinks, and a more sincere smile places on her face.

"That would be nice, thank you Tsuna-kun." Tsuna bits his lip, and tries a different approach. He puts a hand on her arm.

"You can still get them back." Them? Meaning memories. It's not her choice on whether he wishes to remember or not. She knows his likes and dislikes due to the intimate bond they share. One of them is being bounded. Hibari does what he likes because he's the Cloud, too independent, strong...and he's in the hospital attached to machines by wires.

"I rather not get my hopes up. I'll probably have to fill in his spot for the Foundation. I'll let Kusakabe-san know about the situation." Takami said, and she walked past Tsuna, she heard two words.

"Just try." It was a plea, and Takami's shoulder sagged a little. She stood there for awhile, before smiling over her shoulder, her eyes closed tightly to not spill any liquid.

"I'll try." Why were those words difficult to believe?

* * *

**_8 Years Ago from Present_ **

It started with approaching the head prefect in his slumber after school, that she gets a glare for it. Unfazed by it, she merely smiles and says out a greeting, in which he ignores her.

"Maa, maa. What's the matter?" He looks at her, watching as she choose to sit next to him, well a couple inches away from him.

"Why aren't you with the herbivores?" It was quiet, but she could hear it is and gives out a melodic laugh.

"If it's about that, then you shouldn't worry." He narrows his eyes slightly, annoyed at being presumed about what he's feeling.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Maa, I didn't finish. The reason I'm not with them is because, well they aren't you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Takami hadn't replied to that, just smiling as if that answer was enough for her.

* * *

_**Two Days After the Present** _

Kusakabe, after receiving the call, shows up at the front door of the shared house of his boss and the swordswoman. There were things left untouched, but most confusing are the boxes, stacked up and closed. Opened and being filled by the Rain Guardian.

"Taka-san?"

"Ah, Kusakabe-san. Just the man I need. Could you help me with these boxes?" The swordswoman said as she hands over the wrapped up boxes to the bemused man. She returns to her task, and Kusakabe hesitates the silence before speaking.

"He'll notice." Her back is turned to him, watching as she picks up couple of boxes, taped up.

"Hm?" Her voice steady, and Kusakabe wonders as to if Takami will break or not in the process of doing this.

"Even if he doesn't remember, he'll notice." He explained further, that perhaps this simple statement will get her stay. He watches as her hands clenched the boxes in her hold slightly before releasing.

"Thank you, Kusakabe-san. For trying." Takami said with a sad smile over her shoulder.

* * *

_**Two Weeks from Present** _

"How long had she been in there?" Dino asked, watching the room from the hallway.

"Since the day the doctors and Onii-san thinks that most of his injuries are healed. Only going out for food, work, washroom, and sleep." Tsuna replied, rubbing his tired eyes.

"That's one dedicated person."

"Mm."

"Kind of wished I have a girlfriend like that." The Cavallone head commented offhandedly.

"Dino-nii." The Decimo looked at in concern, to which Dino replied back with a reassuring smile.

"I know, I know. Takami-chan is off limits. I'm just saying Kyouya is lucky to have someone like her waiting for him." The wistful tone in the blond's voice is equally saddening as it's worrying to Tsuna.

* * *

_**Three Days After Present** _

"This is your new home?" The silver haired man said, observing the furnished living room, a service apartment that's owned by the Vongola.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Takami said cheerfully, taking the stack of boxes from him.

"Anytime." It was a pause of silence, before the Storm Guardian decided to talk.

"He'll get his memories back." She didn't look over her shoulder, and Gokuderea looks at her with a look that he expects her to reply.

"Don't sugarcoat it, Gokudera-kun."

"Then stop running!" Gokuderea angrily retorted, he didn't look at her, knowing that there's a surprise look on her face. He twists the gold ring hanging on the chain necklace. An equally identical one to Haru's on her right hand ring finger.

"Gokudera-kun..."

"That's what that bastard will say." There was silence, before Takami wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you." The silence was enough to let him know about the silent message.

_I miss him._

* * *

_**Five Years from Present** _

They were laying side by side, he was sleeping and she's awake from the light rays of the morning. The covers are pulled over, and she cards her fingers into his hair.

"You were watching." He accused, and Takami continues to run her fingers through his hair. It felt soothing. Speaking without opening his eyes.

"Hm?" She hummed with a smile and he catches her hand, both slate blue eyes looking at her drowsily.

"Why?"

"It's because when I wake up, I want it to be you that I wake up to." She answers with the smile he fell in love with.

"Hmph. You're mine, never forget that." The hand he caught, he lets go and wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I've always been yours since the beginning." Her eyes droop, and she finds herself sleeping against his body heat.

* * *

**_A Day Earlier from Present_ **

"You're finally awake." Those are the words he heard when he woke up. His hand in hers. The insistent and annoying sounds of the heart monitor beeps. A familiar face, amber eyes, a scar on her chin he's doesn't recall her getting, messy hair tied into a ponytail. She's dressed in a black suit with a blue dress shirt. She looked older than he remembered, but it's that smile that clicks into place of who she is.

"Yamamoto Takami, why are you holding my hand like this?" Something flickers in her eyes before she closes them and answers his question.

"Silly, it's to keep you from fading." He doesn't say anything when she lets go of his hand, he's not going to say about as to why the warmth dwindles away, his mind dwells into a swirl of confusion, curiosity and, if he were to be honest with himself, panic. However, it isn't like him to panic nor its programmed in his character to be curious over someone that he rarely looks into besides their strength.

"Yamamoto Takami." The amber eyes open, the foreign emotion pushed back into their depths, leaving only polite friendliness in their wake.

"Hm?"

"Tell me what happened to me in these ten years." The Rain Guardian blinks, the answer while is a demand and blunt and very much like him, it brings in a confused fear she doesn't want to voice, and unconsciously smiles. Hibari, for the better part, feels a sense of deja vu going through him at seeing that particular smile.

"You never changed, do you?" It was faint, but he hears it quite clearly like the far of echo of a church bell.

"Hm?" Takami blinks again, she didn't think she'll say that out loud, was she slipping? No, of course not. She isn't, but she's tired nonetheless, but for now...

"Nothing." And so she tells everything, minus how close they are or how intimate both of them were to each other. The minute she feels relieved and happy, is the moment now, despite the guilt of hiding about their relationship of 6 years. This, for now, is enough.

The head injury? Her concerns mean little if she guessed right about what's going on.

Going by her gut instinct, this is one of those times she hates being right.


	6. Unrequited - Anyone x Fem!80 verse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Breaking up and cheated on sucks, unrequited love, Takami deemed, is the worst to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-sided love Anyone X Fem!80
> 
> The sequel to 'Hurt' and ' Despondent' chapter, but before 'Comfort' chapter and 'She's the Rain' chapter.

 

They were there for her when she came out of the shell of plastic smiles that hide the hurt.

They were there for her when she still love them, but reality can be such a bitch in the face that what her previous exes has done to her.

They were there for bringing back what she had lost, her smile begins to shine almost like the one she had done in the past.

They were there for her in bringing back and covering the hole of her craved up heart.

So here she was again, confessing feelings like she has done two times before. Confessing of feelings that were rushed, that developed in the process of healing, that cause her to blush at the amount of care she was given and had easily mistaken it for something else, because she wants to cling on to something other than the belief of her family.

They said that third times the charm, right?

She stared blankly, smile stilled on her face and can't bring herself to move. Can't bring herself smile like she had done before. The one she's in love with, just told her that they don't feel the same.

"I see, then I hope we'll still be friends. I better go, I need to study." She walked away before the other spoke, and she bit her lip hard to muffle any sound that might come out.

Stories of breaking up and cheated on gives feelings that are sad and unpleasant. Unrequited love is perhaps the worst feeling ever.

In the process of walking away, she bumps into someone, gives them a muttered apology, and continues walking away. Not knowing that two pair of eyes are watching her. One, who looks away and the other who looks at her back curiously.


	7. Frazzled AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frazzled isn't in her definition, it's just isn't. After being tricked into drinking, she might need to add it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Features a slight temper Takami, and a Male!I-Pin
> 
> Pairing: AllFem80 and other pairings...

It's starts with being tricked into drinking a potion. A potion made by Giannini, of all people. She should have listened to the blaring gut feeling she got, and wouldn't have to feel this sort out whatever it is.

"Takami-chan, I'm really, really sorry!" Tsuna bows repeatedly to her in apology and promises to find an antidote as quick as possible, which Takami laughs it off and said she's fine. At least, as fine as she could be with a long black tail and protruding fluffy black cat ears.

Gokudera, who wasn't informed of the situation, began poking and examine her ears and tail - "Ow, that hurt. Quit it!" Takami, in a rare burst of anger, snatched her tail back after being pulled on. - with sparkles around him. Takami notes to stay away from him as much as possible until the effects of the potion wear off.

Besides the heightened senses in smell and having an enxtra limb, Takami also learns that there are downsides of being a cat. Double the hearing is quite possibly one of the worst thing to experience when you have a friend and comrade like Sasagawa Ryohei. She even winced, her cat ears flatten against her scalp to try minimise the volume, and she gives a shaky smile to Ryohei when he asks if she's ok. Rather loudly.

Chrome, well, cooed over the ears. Thumbs them gently, and that's when she purred. Chrome's fingers stilled in surprised and visibly blushed, Takami...wants to find a way to dig a hole and die. Her face bright red, and she quickly stutters an apology and leaves. She doesn't want to know what Mukuro would do once he hears about the incident. Taking a random direction, she bumps into the person she least expects.

"Gomen."

"Yamamoto Takami, for- are those cat ears?" Hibari asks, a little surprise at her appearance, and he knows for sure that no one can pull off the tail swishing upward or the twitch of the ears that a cat can do. Noticing him looking at her tail, made her heckles rise a bit, almost to the point of bristling.

"Don't pull my tail, it's attach to me." Takami said in an almost snapping tone, she blinks, rubs her head and mutter at how she is loosing her mind over the change of impulses. Hibari blinks at this, watching as how the Rain Guardian looking at him sharply with a pout.

 _How cute_. He frowns at that thought, wondering where it came from when he hears a squeak. He glances at the sound, and stiffens.

It seems Mukuro has come out to play, squeezing one of her sides and carefully thumbing her cat ears in the same manner as Chrome had. Much to her own mortified embarrassment, she's purring, again.

"How cute, Takami-chan. Your ears are so sensitive." Hibari's brow twitches at this, watching as how Takami is trying to contain a rising blush and maintain a polite smile.

"But Mukuro-san, shouldn't you be doing this with Chrome-chan?"She purred out that question. Dear god, what happened to her restraints? Inwardly, this is sending her to a spiral of embarrassment, and she wants to hole herself in her room until all of this blows over. On the other hand, it feels comfortable to be scratched like this.

"But I want to do this-" Mukuro sensed the dark aura and narrowly dodges a tonfa to his face, almost letting go of his newest toy. He tightens his grip on her.

"For going against the PDA, more than I can allow. I'll bite you to death, pineapple herbivore." Mukuro smirks at this.

"Kufufufu, I was wondering when you'll snap Skylark." Takami bites down on her lip and manages to land a solid elbow into said Must Guardian's stomach, hearing an oomph, grip loosening, Takami hops away from him.

"As much as I like to stay, I need to hunt down a certain scientist before Kiddo gets his claws on him." Takami said with a smile, hand on the hilt of her katana lazily and she leaves. Quite unaware of the impression she just made on the two males.

Mukuro glances at Kyouya, who glances back and looks towards the direction to where Takami went. An unspoken challenge sparked between them.

Whoever gets Takami to be their mate by their by the end of this week or until the potion wears off, is the top predator.

Somewhere halfway through the hallway to Giannini's lab, Takami shivers. Her cat ears twitching, tail swishing in slight unease. It's nothing to worry about, right? Right?


	8. Comfort - Anybody x Fem!80 Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's in the rain, not sure how long she's stays in one spot then it stops when an umbrella is over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Anyone X Fem!80
> 
> Note: The prequel to the previous chapter.
> 
> Extra-Note: Final chapter for the day! *does an awkward victory dance behind a closed door*

You never meant to spot Takami in the rain, desolate and alone. Her back towards you, while you are dry and under the shelter of your umbrella. She's wet, and the downpour isn't letting up as her school uniform clings to her like a second skin, that you can see the outline of her blouse through her white button up shirt.

You started to walk towards her, scolding at the tip of your tongue, but as you come closer you begin to notice that something is wrong. The gift in her hands, dirtied and wet, is cradled in her hands gently and her shoulders shakes with muffle sobs. Her school bag hung from her elbow. The urge to scold stops, you feel that perhaps it's not the time to do that. So as you walked closer, you stand next to her, underneath the umbrella of yours and wait.

"They left me." She spoke softly, the quiet sobs becomes sniffs, and those three words clicks into your mind. You understand as to why it makes her upset, but you can't understand as to why someone like that hurts her and you feel angry on her behalf but you stayed in silent anger.

"I better go, thank you for being here." Takami gives you a smile that looks crippled and her eyes closed, but you knew that they must be puffy and red from crying. This shouldn't be your business, but seeing her in this state makes it personal. The words escapes from your lips before you can stop them.

"Which way?" Takami looks at you, and you guessed right at seeing her eyes red and puffy, but she looks...the word doesn't come into your mind when her smile becomes genuine a bit.

"You don't have to walk me home." And you gripped the handle of your umbrella a little.

"Which way?" You asked, more firmly than before, and she looks at you. Just looks at you as if seeing you for the first time, and she smiles a little resigned.

"Thank you. I'll tell you where to go." You follow her directions to your heart, and walks through the rain with her in quiet silence. She doesn't seem to mind, in fact she yearned for it. Upon reaching the familiar words of Takesushi, and both of you stop, she turns towards you and asks you to hold her gift. You obliged, thinking that it could be of use as some sort of revenge on the person who hurt her, but she smiles and wraps her arms around you in a hug. Her face pressed into your body, and you stand rooted to the spot, half deciding on whether to return the hug when she lets go with a bright smile, and you fell in trance at seeing that smile. You see it everyday, but this smile is aimed at you.

"Thank you for walking me home. I decided to give you my gift. Take care." Takami waves goodbye at you and bolts for the restaurant she resides in, her bag hanging from her shoulder. You couldn't tell when she tug it back on properly or when she put it back in place, but you stayed for a little longer and tries to digest what had happened.

You faintly hear the sounds of fussing from her father over her as you stayed, and you barely noticed that you are wet from her wet and cold clothes when she hugged you and finds yourself not caring. The way she smiles at you stays in your mind, and you realises as to why and almost drop the gift and your umbrella in shock.

You're in love.


	9. Try - Anyone x Fem!80 verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a breath, steel your nerves, and confessed. It’s different this time, you watch her conflicted feelings in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Terribly sorry, I've been busy. Here's the chapter after 'Comfort' and few chapters before 'She's the Rain'.
> 
> Pairing: Anyone x Fem!80

You wondered when did you fall for her?

Is it when you bothered to help her put herself together?

Was it in the rain when you first noticed her?

Was it when she bumped into you while walking away from her ex?

Or you were already fallen and seeing her smile at you just strengthens your feelings for her?

Initially you were in denial after coming to the conclusion that you love her.

Love the way she looks at you with a smile, how her amber eyes glint with determination in the sports she loves or to put an effort in doing what is right if the situation calls for it.

Love the way she says your name, how her tongue effortlessly tastes it without herself knowing.

Love the way she’s modest and polite and kind, and your minds halts there. You breath in, and you disagree with that line of thought. You know you aren’t that shallow, so you begin thinking again.

She is the one who is unafraid of you.

She is the one who is friendly towards you, and makes light of a tense situation if needed.

Takami is someone that connects on your level, you’re equal, and you close your eyes and tried to think hard on what it would be if you didn’t love her. As of this point, you don’t think it’s possible. You don’t think it’s alright to remember what will be missed or what won’t be missed if it hadn’t happened. You know that she easily can’t never be replaced, that you can count a handful of people with a similar personality to hers and it still won’t be the same. The thought of her smiling and leaning close to someone other than you is enough to make you scowl. The thought of her being kissed by someone else makes your scowl more prominent, she isn’t like that because you dearly wanted to do that. Your hand touching hers upon meeting her, to feel the warmth of her body with yours, to feel her lips with yours, learning more about her, her dislikes that she never voices, her likes that she tells but kept some hidden.

She’s one in a million of the grains of sand, of the forest of Namimori, and you are going to try. To try and finish what the last person before you started before they abruptly stopped. To make her feel whole again, enough to cover the emotional scars she carries. It’s a gamble, a win or loss situation, but the final decision is hers. Confidence mix with anxiety, is a cocktail of worries, but you swallow that insecurity caused this isn’t just about you, it’s also about her as well.

On the next day, you got her to meet up with you. She’s not the type to turn it down since she is raised to be polite. Your stomach is flip flopped, but you didn’t let it get to you. You take a breath, steel your nerves, and confessed. It’s different this time, you watch her conflicted feelings in her eyes. Watches as her face takes on a fuchsia red and hesitates.

You know why she hesitates, you were there when you saw her walk away as confident as she could from an unrequited love. You aren’t the type to back down, you never were so you step closer, you invade her personal space, take her hand and gently squeeze it and stares into her eyes.

“Just try.” She stills at those words, takes a breath and leans into you, leans against you and squeezed back your hand, half afraid and nervous and mostly, curious of what will the future be.

“Okay.” You feel your lips twitching, this is as close as you could get, but it’s also the confirmation you are waiting for.


	10. Amnesia AU II - 18Fem80D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takami is trying to put up the farce in pretending everything is normal, Kyouya is getting some sort of feeling that he's missing something.

A/N: This will be taken a week and a half from the present of the previous chapter. In this chapter, that will be the present. Angst is present, and I'm honestly not sorry.

* * *

_A Week and a Half Later from Discharge of the Namimori Hospital_

"This place..." Takami watches silently as Hibari steps onto the tatami floor. She has no idea as to how she's been roped into this, leading Hibari to his house and dodging curious and impatient questions. Questions that were "Yamamoto Takami, why are you here?" were blocked by "I'm leading you to your new house, Hibari-san." God, it was difficult to call him with that name when they are alone. She nearly tripped when she hears a "You don't usually call me that." Her head swivels, heart in her throat, just to look at him in surprise but all she sees is Hibari looking back with a blank face, but a flicker of bafflement in his eyes. Takami swallows, but didn't miss the beat. 

"Then what do you want me to call you?" There was silence, before he closed his eyes. Hands in his pocket, but Hibird came and landed on her shoulder. She stiffens when he opens his eyes, narrows at how comfortable Hibird is perching on her shoulder.

"Do whatever you like."

"Hibari! Hibari!" The yellow fluff ball flew to his shoulder. He looks at it with puzzlement.

* * *

_Ten Years ago from Present_

“I- Takami-sempai! I just want to say I like you! I like you since the first time I’ve met you. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met in Namimori Chu!” Takami looks at the male in shock, in the way he bows towards her, but…she gives him a sheepish and apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, but I have to turn it down. I already like someone.” The male look up at her in surprise defeat and he reaches for her, while the other one hiding around the corner stiffens.

“Does he like you back? I can change for you!” She moves away, the smile still on her face.

“That’s a pity then. The person I like, he’s incredible.” It was the softest tone, equally accompany by a soft smile that stopped the boy from making any further advances as she walks away.

“Yamamoto Takami.” Takami blinks and smiles at the direction where her name was called.

“Hibari-san.”

“That person you like, who is he?” She blinks, tilts her head and offers a smile.

“You’ve already met him.” 

“Is he strong?” Her smile grows softer than the one she offered earlier.

“Incredibly so, but I doubt he’s interested.”

“Then he’s not worth my time.”

“I guess. I have to go, I have to get to class.” She never noticed the way his eyes seemed to be looking at her as she walked away, or the way his hands clenching his tonfas with an urge to break something.

The wall was the unfortunate first victim.

The second victim? The guy that has the guts to confess to her while he is in the area and still sorting out what he's actually feeling towards her. 

He was found in the hospital, white as a sheet, bruised and bleeding.

Letting loose was a bonus, guy terrified out of his wits to make another attempt? Even better.

* * *

_Present_

"This bird...?" He looks at her, and she smiles easily. Something she can talk about. That's good.

"He's yours. You called him Hibird." She informs him, and he gently lifts a finger to stroke the bird's chin. It twittered happily. Hibird closes his eyes, before open them and staring at Takami as if expecting something. Takami chuckles before going over, reaching into her pocket and opening a pouch. Inside are honey roasted seeds.

"Take as much as you like." Takami said with a smile, and the bird gleefully went to her hand.

"Don't feed him too much, otherwise he gets sick." Words pass through his lips, again, he doesn't know as to why he knows that information or to why this scene in front of him feels natural. Then the bird provides a clue, and the swordswoman stiffens visibly.

"Takami! Takami!" He watches as the swordswoman unfreeze, and raises a glove hand to pat the bird on his head, but what he noticed is that she is that she's smiling, but it doesn't feel right on her. She straightens up and gently put the bird on his shoulder, then putting the pouch in his hand. He wonders as to why she's..

"Shall we go?" She has that irritating smile on her lips again, and he looks at her in confusion. Something in him, wants to...he restrains the urge and gives a nod. 

"We'll meet up with Kusakabe-san at your house, if that's alright with you."

"It's fine."

There was an equally burning question in his mind.  _Did I taught that bird to call her name?_

* * *

_Nine Years from Present_

"Hey." The blond teacher greets two of his students with a polite smile, a bouquet of flowers in a neat white wrapping paper and plastic in one of his hands while planner and attendance notebook under his arm.

"Hi Dino-sensei, how are you doing?" The Vongola's Rain Guardian chirped.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Takami looks at him with a smile.

"These are for you." She was handed a bouquet of white roses that are mixed with red. Takami feels surprised at this, and knows that she is smiling because of it.

"Thank you. Oh wow, they are so pretty. Let me get a vase." Takami said, as she leaves, only to come back to see Dino unconscious and being dragged by an irate Head Prefect. She lets a hesitating laugh, before smiling.

"They get a long so well." Obliviously unaware that the battle that's taken up on the roof is for other reason entirely, which led to her exasperatedly smiling at her two patients who looked worse than wear as she patches up their injuries.

* * *

_Present_

"Take it easy, ok? I need to go and catch up, I have to fill in for someone." As she was about to leave, the door slam shut and she feels body heat but he isn't touching her.

"How close are we, Yamamoto Takami?" She bits her lip, she very much wants to turn around and kiss him but couldn't and she resist the urge to flinch at how close his breath tickles her ears. So she turns around and smiles, and it takes all her will power not to falter, because he's so close in that impeccable suit of his, his blue eyes has a curious gleam in them. 

"Close enough, now please let me go." 

"Herbivore, you should know that I never left something interesting get away from me." Oh great, now she has to restrain her blush as well.

"As much as I want to stay and chat, I have work that needs to be done. Now if you excuse me." Takami takes the butt end of her katana and nudges it hard into his stomach, quickly moves away, escapes and runs. God it hurt to do that to him, cause all she wants to do now was to hold him close and mutters apologies into his ears. Wants to be held by him, in their traditional wear and to be surrounded by his scent.

He was found in an irritable mood days later and Kusakabe ended up being on the receiving end of it. Tsuna aims a worry look at his best friend, but wonders if she and him have switched places in behaviors.

* * *

 _Nine Years Ago from Present_  

"Maa, maa. You didn't have to hit Dino-sensei too hard like that." He closes his eyes, and feels the soothing feeling of her hand combing through his hair.

"He's being annoying." She's sighs, but continue to do what she's doing.

"Still, Tsuna-kun was literally crying to tears about the bills." He stops her hand from continuing the ministrations. Pulls it close to his face, nibbles her fingers, and moves his lips towards the inside of her wrist. She didn't pull away, but he hears her breath hitched.

"Not my problem," She snorted. "but he shouldn't have given you those flowers." There was a comfortable silence, but it's her voice that he can hear her smile.

"The person I'm interested, has always been you, Hibari Kyouya." He stills and opens his eyes and finds nothing but darkness, only the echoes of his lost memories.

* * *

_A few Weeks after Present_

Hibari opens his eyes to his room, it's night and finds it too quiet. The shogi door ajar, and there is a female in black suit and black shirt lying against a wooden beam, a katana by her side, but she wears a mask. He frowns, slips on his yukata that was folded neatly by his side, and walks to her. She didn't make a move, even when the eerie white mask glinting off the moon. His tonfas in his yukata sleeves, but reaches for her mask, only to be halted when a sharp metal stops at his throat. He feels a smirk on his lips.

"Wao. You're fast." The woman didn't let up on his gaze or anything, just staring at him. He could feel her unwavering stare. He eyes her katana, unsheathed in her right arm while the other held her scabbard. They held each other gaze, until the masked woman tilts her head curiously at him, before nods silently to the futon.

"I don't need a guard." The masked woman continues to look at him, and he feels his eyebrow twitch, having an underlying feeling that she is amused.

"I'm not weak." The woman slowly nods at him, katana still pointing at his throat.

"You are very irritating person." She had the nerve to shrug her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Are you strong?" She put down her scabbard close to her, makes a motion of her hand that signifies that she's so-so, but her actions earlier spoke otherwise.

"You're lying." She tilts her head at the accusation, as if asking as to why he thinks she's lying.

"You have very strong reactions." She nods warily, watches as he lets his tonfas drop, the weight familiar in his hands. 

"I want to fight you." The mask woman just stares, drops her head, and silently laughs at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Hibari demands, watching as the masked figure stands up after picking up her scarbbard, he moves away to avoid the blade piercing his skin. She sheaths her sword, and moves. Hibari  moves as well, his prey dances away from his attacks and blocks.

"Hold still!" The masked female dodged the swipe, tensing and block his kick with her own leg. He narrowed his eyes at this.

"You fought me before." The woman stiffens before warily nodding at him.

"If I win, will you reveal who you are?" The woman shrugged, before moving and he feels pain from his solar plexus.

"You...!" He blacks out, but hears a faint whisper of a familiar voice but muffled behind the porcelain mask.

"I'm sorry." 

* * *

_Five Years From Present_

He was rather in an irritable mood. He brushes of the nagging thought that something was missing, and that his regular dose of calm was missing from his system. It doesn't help that the one he knows that can give him that calm had been missing for a while. He went to the source.

"Where is she?" Omnivore blinks at him before sighing, it didn't take him awhile to figure out who he was talking about.

"She went off to train." He felt his eyes narrowed, and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"With who?" There was a deadly silence, before the omnivore sighs and gives in.

"I-"

"If you're looking for her, you won't find her. She's training with an assassin." Infant said, he had a scowl on his face.

"Not your fault, Reborn." He was getting impatient. Neither of them how Chameleon got in contact with her.

"Omnivore."

"She went to train with a nameless assassin. Someone by the name of 'Chameleon.'" He blinks, the name is unfamiliar to him.

"Chameleon..."

"A ghost, people only knew the name of Chameleon. There was a rumor that you never noticed Chameleon until it's too late." Infant said, disliking the fact that someone managed to take his student and put them in another wing.

"I think Squalo met Chameleon once." Omnivore put an input on this, to which Infant shrugged.

"He did, but Chameleon got to the target before he did. The assassin has a Colt with a pipe silencer." Omnivore manages a shaky smile and laugh nervously. 

"It left him in bad mood, didn't?"

"Yes, word is that Chameleon has the ability to look like any adult." With that information input, he manages to leave without getting noticed. All he need to do now, is wait for her to come back.

* * *

_A Few Weeks and a Day Afrer Present_

Hibari wakes up to the sun rays shining in his room, a feeling that something is a miss such as the stranger missing from his room. Other than that, he can't recall as to what's missing.

"For running away, I'll bite you to death." Wait, he narrows his steel blue eyes, who was he talking about that needs to get bitten?

* * *

_Five Years from Present_

"I have something to give you." He was handed a box full of rings.

"Rings?" She smirks at him, one hand in her pants pocket.

"Cloud Rings. Ranking from Grade A to D." He raise a brow at this.

"Rumor is that there's someone going around taking the rings of the fallen. Mostly the Cloud ones." Ah, so it even reached to her ears. He scoffed.

"Rumors are usually false."

"Even rumors have a grain of truth." He narrows his eyes at this.

"You never told me you know Chameleon." Her lips twitched. 

"Chameleon is an old friend of my family, from my mother's side." Which also means, difficult to be found unless you have a paper trail. He notice her staring at his face.

"What?" She gives an apologizing smile.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He scoffs, sets the box of rings beside him, gives a strong tug of her blazer sleeve and pulls her into his lap. Wraps his arms around her, buries his face into her neck, thinking of planting another mark on there.

"Don't hide from me." She cards through his hair and lets our a soft giggle, completely at ease in his kimono clad arms.

"Alright."

* * *

_Present_

"Taka-san." Kusakabe watches her form, watches her as she watches the rain. 

"I'm fine." Her back is still to him, but Kusakabe knows that she is mourning for the lost memories. She straightened up, and turns towards him with a blank face and equally blank smile.

"Until he remembers, you are to be by his side. In the mean time, I'll be the temporary leader of his Foundation. Inform me if there is any development." She walk past the Vice President of the Foundation.

"He'll remember." Takami closes her eyes, clenches them tight. There's a chance he might never remember as well.

"I rather he'll be angry at me than this." She said softly, and walks away. Putting on a glare worthy of the Cloud Guardian, she steps into the meeting room and the attendees all fell silent. A dangerous smirk on her face.

"Now, why don't you all tell me what the fuss is all about before I bite you all to death?" He would be so proud if he was there now.

* * *

_Four Years from Present_

They are heaving, breathless from a heavy spar. Bruises and cuts adorned on each other's body like tattoos, rips and holes in their clothing. Bloodlust, adrenaline, and excitement fills the room, their bodies were already close enough, tonfa to her neck and the sharp edge of her katana to his stomach. Another stalemate, another deadly dance, but this time is when he actually said it. When he actually reply for the first time in three years since she confessed, when she already knew his feelings for him. 

He touches her cheek, gently and observed the bleeding cut made from the spikes of his tonfa. That despite the slight pain of salt and sweat to the wound, her eyes are trained on him. Unwavering and curious as to what he'll do next.

"Well done, well done. As expected of my mate." She blinks at his whisper, the words are heavy with the emotions in his eyes, and while the confession could had been said better or worded better. This was his way of accepting her. As close to as confession as she can get.

Takami smiles softly at him, the warm and loving smile, that he begins to understand and see what they mean and what they are for. This one, is all for him, and he feels a little smug and humble at receiving it in a fair game. He closes the gap, their weapons moved aside, and he kisses her. Wove his fingers through her hair with one hand, and pulls her close by the small of her back with other, swallowing her muffled sound of surprise and she hums.

Takami is someone he's not willing to relinquish to anyone, not even to his mentor. They'll have to pry her from his cold and possessive hands on her.

* * *

_A Few Weeks and Two Days after Present_

As Kusakabe attends to him and gives him a summarized version of the events going on, Hibird reseting on his shoulder, somewhere in the back of Hibari's mind feels like there is something missing in the house he is currently living in.

In this empty house of his, it strangely feels empty, big, and quiet.


	11. Firsts - AllFem80, sort of. 18Fem80 ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts are never forgotten. From your first man in your life to your first sex, and of course your first and last husband. A string of connected drabbles. 
> 
> Warning: There is a slight humor in some of these snippets, and it might ruined your view of them. You've been warned.

 

** First Man (Tsuyoushi) **

Yamamoto Tsuyoushi was the first man to see her born, the first man to shower her kisses on her face, the first man that held her as she cried for the sudden passing of her kaa-san. The first man who loved her, unconditionally but never asked her to stay. She's his little girl after all.

His hand still twitches for his sashimi knife at the mention of Xanxus, word gets around, and of her husband.

**First Hug (Kyoko and Hana)**

Kyoko was the person she hugged, first, before hugging a struggling Hana. Kyoko's laugh was like a melody, a beautiful melody like the drizzle in the spring. In a way, Kyoko is her first crush if she ever swung that way, but she isn't cause Kyoko is like the sister she never had.

**First Friend (Tsuna, with a slight one-sided 27fem80)**

Tsuna, is perhaps, her first ever friend. Takami may be popular with low grades and high baseball hits achievement, has expectations she needs to fulfil because of what the majority student body expects her to do, but Tsuna is the first person to accept her for who she truly is. As a true friend and as someone she trusts with her life. From the fallen wired fence of the school roof top to the first dance that had him stepping on her toes in way too many times than she could count herself. She laughs off his apologies, because Tsuna wouldn't be Tsuna without his clumsiness he's growing out of.

If he wasn't so in love with Kyoko or indecisive with Haru, in another world, Tsuna would have been her first boyfriend that would take her out on a date like this. Then again, Takami giggles as she watches Tsuna blushes but steadily holds Kyoko like a beautiful flower in a dance, minuses a couple of stepping toes in which he tries to minimises, it just her thoughts of what ifs that end up running.

The fact that he didn't ask her to stay, just like the he didn't ask Hibari to stay isn't voiced.

**First Attraction (Gokuderea, 59Fem80)**

Takami admits to herself, there is no way she'll tell this to her tou-san or to the Kiddo even, that Gokudera was perhaps the first person that got her noticing the opposite sex. She accidentally went to the boy's gym changing room by mistake, and got an eyeful of Gokuderea's chest and other things. The memory of a tone chest, flat stomach, and tone everything, and...nope, nope, she doesn't want to be curious about that. Till this day, Gokuderea still doesn't believe her of that incident to be an accident, no matter how much she said so. It also made a couple of days to be completely awkward and a little challenging to look at him in the eye without a blush.

**First Mentor (Reborn, RFem80, R89)**

It wouldn't be fair to not call her tou-san her first mentor. While he is, it's Kiddo that taught her, trained her in the art of Assassination and further that development, including noticing killing intent and fast reflexes. After the Team Representatives and Battle against Daemon event passes, she couldn't really call him Kiddo anymore after the curse lifted, even though the nickname stuck. He's all tall, dark, mysterious and a sadist. It's not surprising she blushed when he greets her with a gentleman's bow. It's also a known fact that he's her mentor in languages, make use of weapons or items that are around her in case her usual weapon isn't with her, and surprisingly dancing. The first dance he taught her was tango, it was exhilarating and daunting and intimate, from the sudden pull to his chest, the quick steps he puts her through that forces her to follow and catch up, to letting him hook a hand underneath one of her legs, by her mid inner thigh, close to his waist. Takami is very much torn into blushing hard or to keep a mask face and smile to show it hardly ever affected her.

Judging by the hard glare from Bianchi, who stumbled upon them on one lesson, Takami thanked her lucky stars and whoever is watching over her that she chooses the latter instead of the former. Her tranquil mask almost cracks when Reborn sent a devious smirk at her, which indicates that he knows what she's doing and that whatever he's been doing had been on purpose.

This is going to be a long lesson.

**First Kiss (Chrome and Mukuro, 96Fem80, 69Fem80)**

In a way, if Takami has to really, really admit to herself, Mukuro and Chrome has taken her first kiss. Well the first kiss went to Chrome, while her first French kiss went to Mukuro. It's something that she doesn't blush over anymore, but she remembers it quite clearly.

It starts with a game from America called Spin-the-bottle, Vongola!Style. As her luck would have it, she had gotten Chrome after she spun the bottle, poor Chrome, she had gotten a few shades darker than her own usual blush. Takami returns it with a slight blush and a sheepish smile, but she slowly crawls over to the shy girl, cupping the violette's face. Muttering an apology to her, but Chrome whispers back that she doesn't mind, and Takami meant the kiss to be a chaste peck, gently caressing the other's trembling lips in a light and quick kiss. Only to be pull back into another kiss, and another, and she faintly hear someone growl in the room when she flung open her eyes in surprise, amber eyes meeting bi-coloured ones of blue and red. Red with an all too familiar kanji, and she begins pushing away when a tongue poke her lips, an arm around her pulling her close and hand squeezing her side while another encasing her wrist. Her lips pried open, tongue tangling and coaxing hers into a seductive dance and forcing moans and whimpers out of her voice box. She begins to forget she's in a room full of people, being pulled closer doesn't help either, and it took coughs from other people before she pushes away harshly, breathing hard and flushed and still in one of the Mist Guardian's arms to see Mukuro's face has a smirk on it. The group? A range of emotions from dark scowls to blushes, a couple of people have more pronounced emotions.

'Pineapple head dies!'

**First Daydream (Squalo, one-sided SFem80)**

Leather? Why does it have to be leather?! Takami bemoaned inwardly, watching as the leather pants worn by her other teacher, Squalo, fits nicely around his ass and the shape of his toned legs. Increasingly, she begins to figure out the tone of his voice to his actual emotions, and continues to repress a blush around him. While Squalo is loud, violent, he is not hers.

He doesn't love her. Oh he cares in his own way, but Takami doesn't think that it's similar to the way he loves fighting, or the way he's entirely loyal to Xanxus's Varia, second only to Tsuna's Vongola.

Squalo's violent personality reminds her of someone, but she couldn't pinpoint as to who it was that reminded her of. Squalo being loud reminds her of Gokuderea, in his all annoyed banters and causal insults. Maybe the violent personality was his?

That doesn't mean she can't imagine what it's like. She recklessly daydreams of a scenario, being dragged to a club in a tight blue cocktail dress by two friends that wanted to have a night of fun. It would by coincidence that it's the very same bar that Varia hangs out, and Takami wouldn't be so surprised to see him downing a couple of glasses of Blue Sharks. Nor would it be surprising that he corners her to a dark corner of the club, pressing her against his own body as she moved fluidly against him, straddles his hips and gives him a lap dance after a couple of Grasshoppers, cause the sexual tension to be the heavy downpour between them with an intensity of a typhoon. Open and messy kisses, tongues tangling and in each other's throats, tasting the other's remnants of drinks and taste of saliva. High, so high, that she could feel the hardness behind his leather pants from the grinding of their bodies that leaves pleasurable shocks in their bodies, and hands roaming, feeling her clothed chest, skirting around the inside of her bare thighs as they keep on grinding against each other to bring...Takami feels a hot blush comes to her face, it's still morning, but it's way too early to daydream something like that. The incoming war with the Gesso Familiga is a definite mood killer.

**First Kids that has a Crush on Her (Lambo and I-Ping)**

She doesn't get it, nor does it dawn to her when two small hands constantly reaches for hers. In fact, she remains oblivious to the competition held between the two children that found out they love the person they are holding hands with.

If asked, Takami will just laugh it off and say they are just kids and it's completely normal for them to have a crush on a teenager.

Anyone else knows that those two five year olds harbour some sort of feelings towards the Vongola's Rain Guardian. That said, there are few people who can halt their competition easily without getting unscathed. It becomes more tenuous when they are exchanged with their older selves and the stakes become higher due to the five minute limit. Fon still looks at I-Ping bemusedly due to the gyoza punch aimed at him by accident during the fight with Adult!Lambo over getting the most attention from the Rain Guardian.

**First Urge to Kill (Naito and Dino)**

There's a difference of 'Kill' and, well, actually killing. In Tsuna's terms, it'll be beating up somebody that threatens his Family and Friends, until they understand that he isn't a little lion cub anymore. Which is all fine and dandy, because she follows those rules to a T. Actually killing falls into crossing the line with no return, and holding a gun to the victim's head. It won't be a game either, no mercy, no remorse, just killing. Takami hopes she won't cross that line, unless she couldn't help it.

No one, including herself, knew that she has a temper. Of course, she knew that she had a breaking point because once upon a time she almost committed suicide. This, Takami withholds twitching because she doesn't do that kind of thing unless you are Gokuderea trying to quit smoking or if you are Ryohei who could not contain his level of enthusiasm in a locked room - Verde tried that and a ruin lab was the result - had the marked the day where she almost does and restrains the urge to reached for her sheathed blade, repeating a mantra over and over again as if it to keep herself in check.

'Must not hurt Tsuna-kun's friend, must not hurt Tsuna-kun's friend.'

"So sweet cheeks, how about you hang out with moi and we could go somewhere private together?" The group that were watching this scene gives out a very dark aura, one that both subjects harmlessly ignores. Takami is all for putting down her foot, reach for her blade and pull a Hibari - otherwise known as threatening her recent admirer with a blade to his throat and an icy glare to boot - but she couldn't because Tsuna would get upset and the other Familiga would be upset as well, so she smiles icily.

"I don't think our union would work and be approved off. Besides, if you want to take me out, you'll have to ask a couple others." As if on cue, Dino pops in and wraps teasingly yet possessive arm around her shoulder. All smiles, cold and freezing as liquid nitrogen. You do the calculations.

"Are you flirting with my otuto's friend again? If you want to take her out," the Cavallone boss snaps his fingers, and the group hiding in the bushes comes out. Gokuderea, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Ryohei, Bianchi, Reborn, and Hibari and Takami stares because she never thought they are the group that's been following her today. "you have to talk to all of us. Have a nice day."

Naito, who never thought he'll scream so high that can be heared as a female or run from vicious group of people that thirst for his blood, learns he has to change his tactics if ever wants to a female to like him.

Dino? He gets to hangout with Takami at a cafe and gives out jokes that make her laugh. It made her day a little better.

**First Date (Ryohei)**

Her first date isn't something that could feel as a date. It probably didn't, but she had with Ryohei. Going on roller coasters at the amusement park to nearly break multiple booths for their competitive streak, there were forever banned from them unless they aren't with each other. They won a lot of toys that the majority were given to Tsuna to see if he can donate them one of Vongola's trusted foundation for homeless kids.

Overall it's more of a fun hang out instead of date, still why couldn't she shake off the feelings she was being watched? Turning around, that feeling is gone...

Huh.

**-Extra to this Drabble (Fuuta and the gang)-**

"Fuuta-kun, who is the perfect match for Yamamoto Takami?" The irony of who's asking was Hana.

Perhaps no one should have told Hana what Fuuta is capable of, but no one had cared at that time until now. The question she asked, was green imbedded, and that question got everyone currently watching the date unfolded curious.

Fuuta started floating, things and people started floating.

"The top match for Yamamoto Takami are..." Shoulders tensed, body tensed. "Lichi and Hibachu."

Awkward silence ensues and there were yells. It went on for a while until someone pointed out there were clouds in the sky.

**First Sex (Xanxus, Xfem80 [inspired by Garterbelt's fetish in Panty and Stocking])**

No one, except her husband and possibly a few others, would believe she lost her virginity to the Varia Boss while during a one drunken night stand filled with kinky sex of her eighteenth birthday. That was before she and her husband got together, and while she was still single, young, taking pills regularly, and she thinks bemusedly that Xanxus was someone is sort of a mix of sadism and masochism, and apparently he likes being restrained with something or with his hair decoration.

Neither of them spoke of that incident again, and each exchange sly smirks at each other when it's just the two of them cause it was a fun night. It's not worth the hangover the size of a sledgehammer though, and both agreed that it's fun, Takami doesn't think she can look at his hair decoration the same ever again. It also makes the best eighteenth birthday she ever had.

Still who knew that Xanxus has a fetish for bondage on himself and at her. The next couple of days are limping walks because of the forceful penetration of her ass and being fucked on all fours and cowgirl style, denying her drunken and willing partner of orgasm with her teasing his wrapped cock with her core and sending Rain Flames into him, to prolonged his patience. The bite mark on her left shoulder is the very proof that she tested his patience enough to drive him crazy on that one night. That wound took a couple of months to heal.

When her husband, before they were married, heard of this story, and only had it confirmed to be true when confronted, after they were married, he wasn't happy.

**First and Last Husband (Hibari, 18Fem80)**

In retrospect, as she begins the daily routines of making breakfast in a purple dress shirt, she never expects herself to fall for a guy that's difficult to please and very strong in his own right, resulting the end result of marrying him. She also never thought about developing a romantic interest in him or vice versa since he's a very distant person and he's doesn't express something like love easily, and while Takami has the signs of natural born hitman inside of her, she is also a curious but quite reserve person by nature.

It's funny on how emotions evolved, like how Reborn sees Tsuna as a task to a student with a mixture of something like a son in him. Or how Ryohei notices Hana for the first time, even with the knowledge of the future that he'd forgotten, he had been stuttering and shouting at the top of his lungs about his feelings for her. Or there is when Gokuderea realises how deep his feelings go for Haru. Hibari is the most straightforward guy she possibly known of.

She knew him since kindergarten, that was filled with terrorising others, and nothing has changed since then. So it came a real surprise to her that a bouquet of various kinds of flowers was put on her desk and no name card either. At that time, she kept her guesses to herself as to who given her those flowers. Her favourite were the lilies, but she never voiced out her opinions on what kind of flowers she like - having said 'I like all kinds of flowers' tends to give off the assumption that roses, tulips or gerbas are her favourite -. Still though, white lilies are a nice change and she smiles softly at it, whoever gave her those flowers knew her more than anyone else's. The flowers keep on coming back, scheduled on the same date and time that left her blinking bemusedly. What clued her in on who it is, is Hibird roosting on top of the plastic wrap for the flowers.

It left her a bit bewildered, surprised and a little unsure as to how to react since it's him. She's flattered, yes, but the person that gave her those flowers is someone that's unpredictable. However, being who she isThe first date with them was hardly considered to be a date, but it's still a date. Neither of them held hands, and if they were it'll just be a moment before letting go. Occasional hand brushing and other subtle gestures were a given, and the possessive territorial nature of her husband is also a given. The proposal isn't the traditional kind, with him throwing the ring box at her, expecting her to catch it, but she still accepted it with a happy smile and eyes shining, cause it's very much like him. It's also his way of asking her, he's not the type to vocalise a plea out loud, to stay with him.

Their wedding was a private one, both like to keep it that way as only family and friends can only attend. Takami knows that there are people who are nicer than her husband, who could show kindness, fierceness, loyalty, passionately, protective and their vulnerable side easily and they could have been her husband instead, but they wouldn't offer the quiet if she needs it. Wouldn't offer the silent or simple gestures of comfort that he offers her. Wouldn't show the kindness and gentle side of him that a few saw. They only saw what's in front of them, never beyond. He's all of that, there isn't a need of anymore of it. Plus, he's also a private person, not to keen on crowds or about telling about his life much.

Which is fine for her - cause she's a good listener to her friends, like how she listens to Tsuna's rambling about getting the right ring for Kyoko. The one time she witnessed Gokuderea's half rant and half gushing over Haru's dress and half-heartedly insulted it, but in realty he thinks it's makes her look beautiful. Or that time in experiencing her first date have some sort of a breakdown in trying to decide on proposal to Hana in his own way or in the traditional way of dropping down to a knee with a ring box in his hand. That time, she was married, and Ryohei nearly went to her husband about his method of tying the knot, but Takami managed to stop him and just tells him that Hana wouldn't mind either way. At the end of the day, Hana contact her, asking if she knew about this and thanking her about it. There was also that time Dino freaks out and has a mini break down about asking his own girlfriend to be his fiancee. - and she doesn't really mind, her friends might have minded. Tsuna doesn't, he's more of a if-you're-happy-with-him-then-I'm-happy-with-that. Most of the main Vongola family and Reborn doesn't really mind, and offer their congratulations. The others, like Kaoru, are more or less vocal about it, or they give her a bewildered look they couldn't comprehend it as how she and her husband could work.

Her husband's reaction to hearing about her one night stand with Xanxus is endearing. The way he snarls, bristles and actually considers of doing a rematch with Varia boss is something to be remembered. When he sobers up though, he tugs her arm hard and pulls her into his lap. She remembers herself blushing, and there's a small hint of smug smirk on his lips at seeing it, possessively devours her mouth hungrily and she looses air to him, clings to his black kimono and he taste like the bitterness of the green tea.

Arms wrapping around her from behind, breaks her trance of memories when she feels her back against a hard chest, nose buries into her junction of her shoulder and neck, and her breath hitches at feeling his teeth against her main pulse.

"You're not sleeping." He accused, that sounds more like a statement.

"Did I woke you up?" She murmurs with a smile, setting the utensils in her hands down, turns in his arms and cups his face, thumbs caressing in gentle circles that he hums in approval.

"Yes."

"Sorry," He doesn't believe that she's sorry. "I was thinking about last night, and I'm thinking of staying in bed with with you." Her hands move as she traces circles on his chest teasingly. After a fifth circle, he stops her hand and nips her fingers.

"Don't start if you don't want to stop." His slate blue eyes has a challenging gleam in which she answers with a challenge accepted smirk.

"I didn't say I would stop."Last night had her arching against him, sprayed out below him as he ravaged and took all he could from her and given her.

"Kyouya." Name spoken reverently, whispered in a prayer, and when he thrusts back into that spot of nerves that sends sharp pleasurable sparks up her spine and nerves is when he fully smirks and kisses her, dirty, and open mouthed. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her inner walls clenching him, trying to pull him closer. Her face flushed and she makes an effort to turn tables but her hands are pinned down by him.

"You are mine, Hibari Takami." Her breath choked on a throaty moan that escapes her from hearing that whisper, and she look at him with lips swollen red, flushed face, and completely out of breath as he slams into her again. His name is spilled from her lips again, and he hears her answer.

"As you are mine, Kyouya." By then, both are too far gone to stop.

"Stay." She feels a smile on her lips, out of all people, she doesn't expects him to ask her of that. He isn't bound to her, as she is more bound to him. The rings of gold encircled around the ring fingers of both their hands. Outside, he would wear his ring on a chain around his neck, and she'll do the same. Inside, he'll would help her take it off her, hands her the necklace, traces the back of her neck with his tongue that has her breath hitching, panting, before he bites the skin sharply.

"I'll stay." Takami said with a smile, bright and blooming and soft, foreheads touching, hands lacing with each other. She's feels the warmth despite his impassioned facade, but she can tell from his eyes. This, in a way, is her home.

Their Honeymoon? It was more or less of her being stuck in bed and Hibari, being who he is, marked and explored every inch of her skin.


	12. Don't Go - Anyone x Fem!80 Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She acted on impulse, and hugged the person from behind. Not wanting to let go, and her heart is breaking.

**Pairing:** Anyone X Fem!80

* * *

She acted on impulse, and hugged the person from behind. Not wanting to let go, and her heart is breaking.

"Don't go.” She isn’t sure whether she means ‘Don’t leave me’ or ‘Don’t go’ cause she doesn’t have an exactly good feeling. “Please, don't go. I love you." The person stilled in her arms at hearing the words, it’s the first time she confessed to them, and she tightens her arms around them. Afraid that they'll turn around, push her away and leave her in tears and heartbroken. Her hands clenching tight on the material of the other's shirt. 

Slowly the other's hands pried her fingers off their shirt, and her heart drops, but they turn around and they lift her chin up, cups her face and stares into her eyes before pulling her close, tight as her embrace and whispers words into her ear.  

"I'll come back." Her eyes widen at those words, tears freely leaking down her face and she held on tighter, cause she doesn't know when she'll see the other again.

This is as close as a promise she is going to get, and she inhales a breath, inhales the person’s scent before finally pulling away. Only to muffle in surprise as they kissed her, kissed her with simplicity and passion.

“Something you’ll remember me by until I return.”

She let's go until they return.


	13. Tease - Anyone x Fem!80 Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an activity you happily partake upon, and something you didn’t think it becomes a habit when she becomes your sole focus.

It’s an addiction.

You feel like a chesire cat as you watch her blush turn slowly redder, and you absently wonder how far the blush could go but you file that absent thought away since it’s not the time to dwell into it.

She’s _adorable_.

Her sheepish smile, her kindness and dense like nature radiates off of her like a kid in a candy store.

She’s _beautiful_.

Her eyes sharpens like her blade when she’s focused, they and her flame hums with power as she wields the slim blade to fight for what she believes in. You once saw her narrowed gaze at someone, and while you feel like you should be jealous, in which you were, you are curious enough to wonder what it’s like to have that gaze upon you with such intensity.

She’s _delicious_.

You could never get enough of her scent nor how her skin taste like. You remember her and yourself were trapped in a game, locked up in a closet, in a bizarre rendition of 7-minutes in heaven. You weren’t so sure what happened, but you remember quite clearly there were tangled limbs, breathy moans, red lips, and bite marks on skin. Not enough to go all through 7 minutes, but enough to make her flustered when the closet door opens, and light shines through and allowing you to see how deep red her face has gone.

She’s all **_yours_**.

Her confession ripples through your memories, her hugging you from behind, her hitman intuition strong and she doesn’t want to let go of you. You had to go, you needed to go, because you and your partner must complete it. You were surprised that she’s crying for you, not for anyone, but you, just you. She sends a smile to those she holds close before they leave, but if it’s particularly a bad feeling, she clamps up and looks closer. You find that early on in your relationship with her that the bad feeling is what tipped her off in how she lost her mother suddenly. She knows you are right, and that she’s right, but she can’t keep hold onto you forever. You left her with a present, a reminder, of something she can await to for your return.

You return, bloody, bruised, and injured much like your partner. You made halfway across, stumbled, but head held up high and stood before her. Her amber eyes wide, eyes evaluating your wounds, but she smiles and says something that makes you smile faintly.

“Welcome black.” After that, in a true cliché, you replied with a nod that it hurts to move before darkness takes you. The next you woke up to is your body stiffed, bandaged, healed, and pumped full of morphine that you can barely move. Your body may be drunk of sedatives, but you can feel a hand holding yours, in a tight and gentle grip, and it’s hers.

Your decision in confessing isn’t a mistake, you became something she holds dear, someone she’s willing to try, and you feel that’s enough to clarify that she’s yours. You squeezed her hand gently, glad she stayed, and she stirs. Eyes blinking drowsily, she blinks again and stiffens in surprise and her shoulder sags in relief. What got you, cemented the knowing that she’s yours, is that smile. It’s bare, opened, full of adoration and relief, and it’s all yours.

You are **_hers_** as well.


	14. Amnesia AU III - 18Fem80D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino finds out that his student is awake, at the same time, the Foundation has gotten a replacement leader temporarily and Dino gotten curious.
> 
> A/N: Timeline is around the time of discharging Hibari from the hospital.

_Discharge from the Hospital – Present_

"Kyouya." Once the name came out, Hibari acted on reflex and beamed his mentor with his tonfa to the head from the hospital bed.

"What do you want, Bronco?"

"Can't I visit my hospitalized student?" Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

"As you can see, I'm fine than you are now." Dino merely smiles at this.

"You seemed to be expecting someone." Hibari's eyebrow twitched, his hands reached for the tonfas hidden in his sleeves of his black nightwear.

"Oh? It seems like you want to be bitten to death early." Dino tensed at this, hand reaching for his whip. The door opens behind him.

"Dino-sensei? Hibari-san?" Dino looked behind him to see an amused Yamamoto Takami. In her black and blue suit, her katana rests in a sheath and strapped around to her back.

"Please don't trash this room. It'll give more grief to Tsuna-kun than it already has." She said with wry amusement. 

* * *

_Eight Years from Present_

"You okay down there?" One Yamamoto Takami asked, mirth in her voice as she stared down at the unceremoniously sprawled out and bruised Cavallone boss. He grins sheepishly at her.

"I'm fine." Takami let out a soft laugh. 

"You look like someone had a workout with another that had gone all out on you." The Vongola's Rain Guardian commented and the truth couldn't have been closer because he had went through a training session with the Head of Disciplinary Committee. Though Dino, hadn't replied. Had missed the beat of carrying on the conversation, and had just stared at Takami with eyes unblinking.

"Dino-san, earth to Dino-san. Are you there?" Her teasing voice broke his thoughts and finds himself moderately embarrassed and blushing, something that he hasn't done since he was in his teens.

"I'm just thinking." His mind went on overload in mortified panic because, as Dino watched Yamamoto Takami when Kyouya's bird perched on her shoulder, he thought that she is artistically beautiful when she laughed. The second thought was that she is unfortunately, jailbait.

He's in trouble.

* * *

_Present_

Now that he sees her again, no longer jailbait but belonged to his student. Dino realized she is still beautiful as ever, perhaps even more than the last time he saw her. She also looked a lot better than the last time he saw her. The light smile on her face, the grace of someone that could kill you in one moment when you noticed too late. He notes however, that she looks a little strained. Tired, even. Did something happen?

"Ready to go?" Takami asks with a smile towards Kyouya, and he feels disappointed and jealous that that smile wasn't aimed at him.

"I've been ready since I woke up." Kyouya said, in a bland tone but it's the way the Cloud Guardian looks at her that Dino realizes that it's something else entirely. Kyouya looks at her as if he's trying to figure out something but couldn't remember as to what it was. As if... his own eyes widen, and both occupants looked at him.

"Dino-sensei?" He smiles easily at her puzzlement, and waves away her concern.

"It's nothing, I need to talk to Romario about something. See you around." He walks out of the hospital room that contains his student and Takami, but he can still hear her voice, even after the door closed behind him.

"Strange, he just got here." Dino swears he feels his student's confused glare, even behind the door. The Cavallone boss knew he shouldn't be feel happy or not guilty for the sudden change of events, be he does. As he walked away, he thinks that it's time to make a call to his beloved brother.

* * *

 _Eight Years from Present_  

"Tripped again?" Takami asked from above him, the sun glows over her head giving a halo effect on her hair.

Dino laughs with a tint of embarrassment, and he sits up and winces at his bruises. There is one particular on his cheek, and she kneels down in front of him. She pokes that particular bruise, and her smile fades into a thoughtful frown at his wince. 

"That looks like it's going to bruise bad." She mutter, and begins to search through her shoulder bag for ointments.

"It's not that bad." Dino hastily reassures her, and the way she arches a brow looks distinctively familiar.

"There's a cut, you could get an infection." She pulls out a tissue pack, water bottle, iodine, and ointment. During the patch up, there was quietness and he begins to fidget a bit. Desperately wanting to talk about something, anything and the first that comes out were. "Shouldn't you do this with your boyfriend?" He couldn't be more embarrassed in blurting it out like that.

Takami looks at him in surprise, and laughs a bit. "Hahaha. What boyfriend? I've been doing this for everyone if Sempai isn't available." He feels a little pleased and insecure about that answer.

"If you keep this up, you make a great wife someday." She smiles at that, almost like she wants to laugh out loud.

"We'll have to see now, won't we?" The answer was vague, but it leaves his heart beating fast. He wonders if she can hear his heartbeat.

"I mostly had to treat Hibari-san when Sempai isn't around. He usually the one that goes into battle and training and comes out with cuts and bruises. Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun as well, but Tsuna-kun is intimidated by Hibari-san and Gokudera-kun wouldn't want to be near him. I think it's mostly due to me not being afraid of him, that I was chosen to heal him." Dino stares at Takami and he looks away, her white off shoulders shirt and slim blue jeans tempts him as they hugged and are loose around her frame. She's in his arms length and he could smell the unique scent of pine.

"You care a lot about Kyouya, don't you?" She's almost finished when the question came, stops in what she's doing, pauses and looks at him. There's a smile, one unlike any other that was on her face. It has a tint of longing, but it's full of something he doesn't recognize.

"I guess you can say that." Dino stares and was about to say something when the man of their subject steps into the scene, a dark menacing aura around him.

"Are you done yet, herbivore?" Takami looks at the Cloud Guardian with a smile, and it seems to ease the aura slightly. "Just about." Dino marvels at how their personality clashes each other, like black and white, but manages to meld with each other perfectly.

"Take care of yourself more, ok?" She gathers her supplies and puts them back in her shoulder bag, stands up and moves to Kyouya's side. He watches the way she smiles, and her eyes lit up and it hurts when Kyouya looks away, but pulls her away by the arm. His student walks faster when she looks over and waves goodbye, matching the other's strides easily but Dino wants to be the one to hold her and have the smiles and laughs aim solely at him. He blinks, watches as the odd pair is gone into the distance. He smiles bitterly.

He's in serious trouble. He's in love with a minor. Jealous over his student for being in her company. There is one word he can sum it up about his situation. He rarely cursed, but this calls for it.

"Shit."

* * *

_Present_

"So that's how it is?" The phone receiver feels dead weight in his hand, and he shouldn't be happy but he's feeling something that felt similar to relief.

"He doesn't remember anything from ten years ago." Tsuna's voice tells of his stress and worry. 

"So basically he's the fifteen year old Hibari Kyouya in a twenty five year old male body." 

"That's about it. Don't do something you won't regret." Dino hums at this.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tsuna sighs at this.

"You and I both know that you are the only other person that loves Takami-chan like Hibari does." Dino freezes at this. How does...

"Don't play with fire least you want to get burned. Please be careful Dino-nii." 

"I have no idea what your talking about, Tsuna."

"He knows it too." That almost make him freeze, he doesn't want to know what would happen if Kyouya confronts him about it.

"Calming one irritated Cloud Guardian isn't fun, just thought I let you know."

* * *

_Seven Years from Present_

It's close to graduation of Namimori High, and the flowers are held tightly in his right hand in a beautiful bouquet. Arranged in a beautiful arrangement as the blushing female shopkeeper kindly obliged.

"Hey." Takami looks up from her school bag, and greets him with a smile. He hands her the bouquet, and she told him it's beautiful, thanked and told him she's going to get a vase. He shivers at feeling a glare aimed to him on his back, a glare he is all too familiar.

"What are you doing, Cavallone?" The name calling was different, and Dino had a feeling he'll go back to the hotel in pain or to a hospital in full body cast.

"Can't I give flowers to show I appreciate my students?" That was a lie, and Kyouya by the looks of it, knows it as well. Which is why Dino was caught off guard when Kyouya charged at him and slammed a tonfa into his head, and it was lights out.

When he comes to, Kyouya has his tonfas out and Dino hastily grabs his whip on his person, and the Cavallone boss absently notes they are on the roof again. It clicks into Dino's mind that he's not the only one that has feeling for the Vongola's swordswoman. His student does. Has been, always had. Which is why they are fighting on the roof. Which is why Ryohei managed to split them apart with pure strength, and Takami gives them an exasperated fond smile and patches them up.

They are in love with the same person.

But she made the first move and he resigns to the fact that he had hesitated too much and hearing that confession, they didn't notice him as he was hiding behind the wall near the door of the roof, he's won't say he's heartbroken. He feels disappointed that he isn't the one that she cares the most, but he feels glad that it's his student that'll take care of her. 

Treating her well? That he'll need to see.

* * *

_A Week after Present_

"The Foundation has a temporary leader?" Dino ask confusedly from the new information given to him by Romario. 

"Yes, it went into effect as soon as Kyouya-san fell into a coma." Romario answered, and Dino thinks hard at this. He knew there is no way that Kyouya will let this happen, and if does, it would have been given to his right hand man, Kusakabe. 

"Why weren't we inform of this?"

"Vongola Decimo believes you have enough on your plate sir, and had informed me after you met Kyouya-san at the hospital."

"Romario, we're taking a detour." Romario nods at his boss's orders. It was one thing to taken the love of his life away from him, but another to watch his student's work all go down the drain. He'll need to see if he's required to supervise the temporary leader.

* * *

_Six and Half Years from Present_

She was beaming at him, but the smile isn't for him. She's happy, deliriously drunk in it, but it's not him that she's happy with. He watches from afar as she leans against his student in a comfortable silence, sleep claims them, Kyouya looks calm, unguarded but Dino knows that Kyouya could wake up from the slightest movement or sound. Instead, as he approach closer, it was Yamamoto Takami that wakes up to the slightest sound. 

She blinks at him, drowsily, and his heart beats twice at the adorable sight.

"Hello Dino-sensei, do we need to do anything?" It amazes him on how easily she adapted the situation. He shook his head.

"No, and there isn't a need for you to call me sensei anymore." Takami smiles at this.

"You were our English Teacher, it's only polite." Dino smiles at this. Takami is gentle, kind, loyal and a lot of things that Kyouya isn't. Kyouya is indirectly rude, blood thirsty, rough borderline to cruel and everything that Takami isn't. Both of them are personification of Ying and Yan of Chinese lore. 

"Has he confessed to you yet?" The words slipped from him, and Takami blinks, her smile gentle as she combs her fingers through his student's hair. She is never Dino's, she belongs to Vongola, belongs to the Decimo, most of all, belongs to his student.

"You don't have to tell someone you love them, it's their actions that speak more." He attentive listens, and watches her smile blooms as she spoke once more softly.

"Even if he doesn't speaks, his gestures are loud enough for me to hear."

* * *

 _A Week After Present_  

He finds it slightly surprising there was little resistance going to the head office, but Dino reminds himself that it's under a temporary leadership of another person. Dino opens the door of the Foundation head office, ready to give a lecture and speech and stills in surprise. The temporary leader looks back at him with the same emotion.

"Dino-sensei?" Just like clockwork, the curtain raised, and there sitting in the leather seat is Yamamoto Takami, in a complete suit and blue shirt. Reading glasses perched on her nose.

"Takami-chan? You are...?" She smiles wryly.

"I'm the new temporary chairman of the Foundation, it's a pleasure to see you again, Cavallone-san."

* * *

_The Day Hibari was Admitted - A Month from Present_

She bursts through the doors, having hearing the state he's in. Tsuna stops her from going into the emergency room, and she struggles until Gokuderea steps in and promptly slaps her. There was silence, stilled silence, and she drops her head.

"Hayato!" Tsuna aims a pointed look at his right-hand man.

"She needs it! That bastard is going to be fine." It was like watching TV and Dino was the audience, a bystander to the situation.

"How long was he admitted?" Maybe she was around the Cloud Guardian way too much, and had picked up his habits or his speech. 

"Just now." Tsuna said, steps back and looked up at Takami, blinks at seeing a look in her eyes.

"What are his injuries?"

"Three broken ribs, a broken leg, some tendons are being patched up, but the doctors and Onii-san are worried about the head injury he gotten." The Decimo said, and while he may not see the way she grips her gloved hands, Dino sees it.

"They are dead. Bastard fucking impaled them before getting that head injury." Gokuderea said, the grip went slack and Tsuna lead her to a seat besides the emergency room.

Waiting is anxiety on the clock. It's stifling and emotions are ticking. Everyone's head swivels at the door opening and closing, and Dino walks over to sit next to Takami. Takes her stiff glove hand and massages it.

"He'll pull through. He's a Hibari, right?" She relaxes a bit, and gives a smile so fake but her eyes held gratefulness at his actions.

"Thank you, Dino-sensei." He's been called away by Romario to attend to urgent matters, and wants to stay but the urgent matters requires him, his presence, so he left.

* * *

_Two Weeks from Present_

"How's Kyouya?" She gives a blank smile, eyes closed.

"He's fine, resting. I've asked Kusakabe-san to watch over him."  

"You know he's going to be angry at you, right? Once he remembers." She still smiles that same smile, and gives a laugh that feels like a mirror. An echo of her former laughter.

"It's to be expected."

The smile lacks warmth, and perhaps it's the only other chance he gets as he reached over the desk, pull her up and hugged her. Hugged her tight, it's selfish of him to not want to smother his love on to her, but god, the guarded look in her eyes and blank smile breaks him. He's angry at whoever it was that decided to hurt his student. Even when it's not his fault, he's angry at Kyouya for putting her in pain for the current situation. He's angry at himself for his body holding her close like this and his heart beating like a steady drum and filling it with warmth. He's angry at himself on hesitating back then. He's angry at himself for his conscience, knowing that she still loves Hibari and that there is a chance Hibari might...

"Dino-sensei..." He pull's away, she is still in his grasp, and he brings a hand to touch her cheek and looks at her in the eyes. Thumb rubs circles on her cheek and they made a path to her lips. "what are you doing?" Takami's voice broke the fantasy, he blinks and snorted, drops his hand and moves away from her. He notes, with disappointment, that she looks back at him unaffected, which isn't like the person he knows ten years ago.

"Nothing, I just thought you needed the hug. That's all." There's an awkward silence, and he tries swallow some saliva down his sudden dry throat. "Takami-chan, I-" His phone cuts off his sentence, and he isn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed and frustrated. The caller ID spelled out Reborn, and he heaves a sigh. "You should pick that up, if it's Kiddo, he's not known for impatience when it comes to you or Tsuna-kun." He glances at her and stares at her fond smile which matches the fond notes in her voice. He grins at her and picks up.

_"Come to the mansion, you have a mission."_

"Reborn?" Dino blinks at the tone in the other's voice, there's an amusement in his mentor's voice.

 _"It's important. I'll be gone for a few months, I need someone to be my stunt double."_  Dino chokes on his saliva. Takami raises an eyebrow.

"B-By stunt double, do you mean...?" 

 _"Ho, so you're finally catching up. Good baka-Dino, I'll assume your stuttering is for excitement. I'll see you in ten."_ The phone clicks off, sounding the end of conversation. He feels his own skin go pale. On one end of the spectrum, Bianchi would kill him if he were discovered while pretending to be Reborn. On the other, Reborn will kill him, follow up with blackmail and torture after raising him back from the dead, if Bianchi were to find out.

"If Kiddo says it's important, it's best if you go." Takami said, Dino looks at her horrified at the suggestion to which she smiled. "Besides, I'm sure it won't be _that_ humiliating to what Tsuna-kun went through." That made Dino laugh nervously.

"Are you getting rid of me that fast?" Then he blinks, for a second there as Takami's smile turns into a smirk and she crosses her arms and leans against the window, Kyouya was there and smirking at him. He wonders how she got from her position and move to the window without letting him know.

"No, but I know for a fact that Kiddo doesn't have a tolerance for people that are late." That, he cringes and makes a hasty retreat for the door. He stops at the doorway and looks over his shoulder, he wasn't sure what kind of expression he has on, but he can see her surprise. "About earlier, I'll tell it to you the next time I see you." Takami blinks, nods, and smiles. "I'll hold you to that."

Dino smiles back, and leaves in a running sprint. Leaving Takami in the room, she drops the smile, and takes a few calming breaths before struggling not to laugh hysterically. _Dino...he couldn't have...not when he knew that I..._ Her thoughts are confusing and in jumble, and brings a finger to her lips.  _Was he...was he going to kiss me back then if I hadn't interrupted him?_ She goes over to the desk and sinks into the leather chair. Having no qualms of giving into the urge, she lets her head drop onto the desk with a thunk.

_I love Kyouya, so why did Dino try to kiss me?_

_This is a mess I rather not deal with now._


	15. Cause When Your Sexy in Leather, You Might as well be Sexy in Jeans - SFem80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission that went south but got the achievements, is strange indeed and Squalo feels like he needs to vent it out to our favourite Rain Guardian.
> 
> Note: Ask, and you shall receive. This is for teafortwo.

Takami watches in astonishment as her Varia counterpart down another glass of scotch whiskey. While Squalo isn't Xanxus, he isn't a slouch either when it comes to drinking.

"VVVVOOOOIIIII!" Takami withholds the urge to jump out of her seat, because she is still not used to it. She watches over the rim of her glass. Why was she here again? She's just finished her mission, and when he spots her, Squalo pounces on her and hauls her off to the nearest bar by her arm. Saying was an emergency, or at least something along those lines. She was pretty sure that it has something to do with the recent argument between the Varia boss and his right-hand man. Still though, as she watches the silver haired man, she doesn't have to be part of the oncoming crossfire, right?

"Are you fucking listening to me?" Takami blinks and slips on a disarming smile.

"You were saying that target you were after escapes from being sliced in half and doesn't dare stops, even from your rain flames, only to end up dead in a nearby car junkyard in a car crusher, right? And Xanxus doesn't buy that report?" Takami says cheerfully, and Squalo grunts at this.

"Not even your shitty boss," "Hey now," "or that twice damned Reborn," "please do not curse him, I pretty sure he has cameras in this bar as well." "believe so! Belphegor and I saw it, and it fucking happen!" Takami blinks at how close Squalo is, she is pretty sure she never thought how the shine of his long silver hair makes him look like one of those bishounen characters from those mangas she, Kyoko and Haru once read. Nor did she thought she never seen him without leather, more in casual clothes for the night out. In black silk shirt and blue jeans that she is pretty sure defines his tone leg musc- Whoa, thoughts! Stop there! Cheeks flushing, Takami pulls away for the distance and drinks another shot of whisk mix drink and coughs at the throat burn.

"Oi! Take it easy!" Adding to the effect, he slaps her back to clear her airways. To which sends her into a more coughing fit, and she remembers calling out hoarsely for a glass of water to the bartender that he hastily provides. Drinking the water helps, but the thoughts going away doesn't.

"Thanks Squalo." The silver haired man stares/glares at her, before shouting at the bartender for another bottle of the finest scotch whisky.

"Don't come running to me choking to death." She grins at this, in a way, this is how Squalo show the way he cares.

"Aw, you are worried about me."

"S-Shut up! Stop talking and drink that glass!"

"Yes, yes."

Of course, there is no way she'll tell him that she spies a couple of interested women in the back that looks at her mentor with a little more than what's necessary could be considered as a casual glance and a part of her considers hurling a glass to their heads and smile at them icily. Nor would she tell him that the jeans does show the tone leg muscles and she wonders what it's like to do a lap dance on them. Does he know that he looks sexy in those jeans as well? The last thought brings the blush back and Takami asks for something more stronger than whisky mix.

Squalo? He had planned his attire for this night, just to watch his student squirm and he'll be ready to pounce on her behind closed doors in the room of a nearby hotel.


	16. Just Focus... - Anyone x Fem80 Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takami looks at them in longing, and it irritates you that she still have feelings for them.
> 
> Pairing: Anyone X Fem!80, Past!Other X Fem!80, Other x Another

You spotted them first before her, and was about to pull both of you away from the scene, but she spotted them. Her limb felt limp in your hold, and she was staring at them with a distant look in her eyes. 

Takami looks at them in longing, and it irritates you that she still have feelings for them. So you tugged her hand, firmly enough to distract herself from them, and she looks at you, see the frown on your face. She slowly smiles, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say meaningless things." You said abruptly, and while it not what you want to say, the message in your voice has gotten across, and she gives another smile that mirrors the ones in her eyes a little.

"Alright." Your grip tightens, reassuring, and you move both of you to another place. She still hasn't said anything, so you act. Pulls her around the corner, and backs her up against the wall.

"Just focus." It's what you said, the rest of the message is unspoken, and you took her by surprise when you lean in and steals her breath with a searing kiss, your thumbs drawing circles on her hips underneath her jeans, pulls her close to you. Of course, it might be against your nature, but hearing an inhaled breath and quickly retreating steps makes it all the more sweeter. The look of her dazed face when you pulled away is the icing on the cake. The look on their face when they stumbled onto the scene, was a mixture of emotions like the myriad of mix colours, priceless.

 _Was it wrong for me to want all of your attention?_ You inwardly wondered, but you continued to look at her as she continues to look back, uncaring of what’s around both of you or the looks you are getting. You noticed that her hands have a tight hold of your clothing, neither pulling nor pushing you away. Then she leans her forehead on yours, breaths mixing with each other, you can smell her scent as she can smell yours easily.

“We can go somewhere else.” It’s a suggestion, you watch her closely with her closing her eyes, hiding the delicious golden amber from you, deciding what she should do next.

“No, it’s fine. It’s fine.” The eyes opened, and she looks at you, not at them, but at you. Her eyes tell the truth, and you feel the corner of your lips twitch and you pull your head away to nod. Your head nods to a direction both of you wanted to go earlier, and she gives you a faint smile and squeezes your hand. Allowing you to lead both of you away to the destination you wanted to go earlier. 


	17. She's the Rain - Anybody x Fem!80 Verse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's beautiful when she's awake, but an angel when she's asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone X Fem!80
> 
> From one's perspective of being with Takami, and evaluating her and how Takami has a little bit of every flames in the Vongola family.

She's beautiful when she's awake, but an angel when she's asleep. You mused over this thought, as you run your fingers through her hair. She is much like the sun and the sky, but she is the rain and you admit that it's her best quality. Dealing things in the way only she can handle, calming everyone down when there's unease in the air and knowing what to say, watching over everyone is tiring but she does it easily. If she asks for the world, you do it in a heartbeat in your own way. You know this, as she snuggles into your warmth beside you, that you'll give anything to have her stay in your arms and by your side forever.

She always watched everyone and accepts much like a sky would, but it wears on her and she gets tired after a day with all of them, and you included.

She smiles like the sun, cheerful and bubbly, she can be like the others and while those traits fit her, she was still chosen as the Rain for her calm.

She's quiet and has a look in her eyes that reminds of you of a cloud and makes you blink twice to make sure you are seeing it because it disappears as fast as she is. Even so, she is the rain for her kindness and being gentle.

She can be lazy like the thunder, rumbling quietly and waiting to strike as you seen on the table of papers or the shoes she leaves behind in her apartment, but she is the rain. Cleans and makes sure everything is in place.

She can be devious likes the mist, and it shows in the battle strategies she made on the fly. Yet, she is chosen as the rain for her sense of honor and justice.

Her temper isn't known that well, but Takami does snaps and like a storm, it's something that tends to be explosive when angry. She is chosen to be a rain for her legendary patience and easy going nature.

You mused as you continue to stroke her hair, she has all those qualities to be a Guardian of any of those elements, the sky included, but you think it doesn't fit her. She's the rain for a reason. The rain is tranquil, like the evening sky or drizzles of raindrops that comes during the spring and it's calming, and you don't think any or the others have that trait to begin with.

She's the Rain because of who she is. She's the Rain because of her tranquility that seems endless like the sea. She's the Rain because her patience is legendary. She's the Rain because of her smiles that are like the rainwater, always there.

Yet, no one watches her. She keeps up the smiles, no matter what she's feeling. You noticed, you begin to noticed because like the Sky, she cares for everyone. She doesn't have that much of selfish acts besides wanting to jump off the roof and end her life, and you never thought about how close you came to losing her on that day until recently when you started a relationship with her, when you love her and find yourself falling deeper each day. You just hold on to her hand, kissed her forehead and she mumbles something incoherent in her sleep that makes you smile. She's the Rain because she brought peace into you.

Not once you thought to change that. Not once did you think as you begin to watch her, watching her when her masks slips off and you gleamed into her interesting world. Not once, under the tree shade, you ever regret of accepting her confession.

You begin to notice that you are her anchor, someone that teeters her to the ground in a protective cage. You'll gladly do it in her place, so she can take care of herself better. You gladly do it again if the world went down the drain, and you'll be ask to time travel to save it, but you are only doing it to see her alive, well and breathing.

She's the Rain, and she's your sanity in the world you live in.


	18. First Cloud - AFem80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was by accident, and she's getting suspicious looks from what's she's wearing. It's a good thing she knows how to speak French.
> 
> Eventual AFem80, sort of

Note: I don't have a problem with reading time travel fics, especially from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, be it boys love, girls love, or heterosexual. What irks me is the lack of attention to details sometimes in some fics. The problem is that some details are little overlook, and I find that cultural expectations for women are missing when it comes to female time travelling. If it's 400 years, women wearing suits or casual clothes and that stuff would be fined or considered strange. Women independence or gender equality does not start until the late 19th century. There are independent and famous women in history, and I'm not biased because I'm a female, I'm just pointing out history is annoying when it comes to writing fiction. Heck, women are still wearing dresses in that era because they were expected to. Suffrage and gender movement doesn't happen until after Primo's reign. Other things are some things don't get invented until later point of time that gets put in. Things like phones. They don't get invented until mid 19th century. We are talking about candles and oil lamps, kerosene lamps aren't invented yet. People having set expectations and that stuff. Which is why Takami is running from the French police and Alaude.

* * *

Takami stares up at the Eiffel Tower, bites her bottom lip, and still could not figure out how she got here. Somehow, she pursed her lips, she time travelled by the TYL bazooka. Correction: A Malfunction and Upgraded TYL bazooka.

Takami sighs, and swears up and down in her mind. She doesn't usually swear, but this certainly calls for it.

It was by accident, and she's getting suspicious looks from what's she's wearing the minute she appeared. It's a good thing she knows how to speak French. One of the lessons that Reborn drilled into her head is to gather information, no matter where she is, and blend in. The problem was? Money. No one will be willing to hire a suspicious woman wearing a suit and carrying a sword, and saying she's from Vongola for a few francs. She highly doubts she could steal a dress and go on her own way.

"Madame, nous tenons à vous prendre en garde à vue." (Miss, we will like to take you into custody.)

Just like that.

"Mais monsieur, je suis actuellement dans une course maintenant. Si vous laissez juste moi être ...?" (But sir, I'm currently in an errand now. If you just leave me be...?) Takami said as she took a step backwards, which only encourage the policemen to step forward. Not good, but then again, she smirks, she's better. So with a wave, she runs. She hasn't been to Paris for a while, but she remembers the alleys of the modern one. It's going to be tricky since this is the past, she doesn't know how far in the past she is in, and she hasn't known where she's running and when she turns the corner, she nearly trips and bumps into a man with icy blue eyes and pale blond hair. That's where everything clicks in.

"Désolé pour se cogner contre vous monsieur." (Sorry for bumping into you sir.) She quickly said over her shoulder once she manages side steps and runs past him by a meter. It was a five-minute head start before she hears the quick strides and hurried footsteps of the male she bumped into. The Vongola First Generation Cloud. Alaude. Which concludes to her mind, that she is 400 years into the past. Not good.

In Ryohei's words, this is extremely not good. She feels a laugh bubbles up her throat for how fun it is, but squashes it down as she keeps on running and dodging handcuffs with her katana. It's been fifteen minutes of running. Five minutes of understanding that she is in the past, and in Paris of all places. One minute of maybe messing up history. Half of minute of starting chaos. Less of a second to wonder why the time limit of TYL bazooka hasn't reached yet?

When she's finally cornered, she doesn't miss the glare that was aimed at her by the first head of the CEDEF. She doesn't miss the way he talks to her, with a gleam in his eyes of her finally getting caught.

"Pour échapper à l'arrestation, en évitant la police, et d'avoir une arme sans licence, je vous arrête à la mort." (For evading arrest, avoiding the police, and having an unlicensed weapon, I'll arrest you to death.) He said, but she steps back with an easy going smirk and feels the uneven smooth brick wall.

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas eu le plaisir de me poursuivre tout le chemin ici, monsieur." (Don't tell me you didn't have fun chasing me all the way here, sir.) Maybe she was pushing it, as she heard his growl, or maybe it's because she isn't scared at all, but when she feels the all familiar tug of TYL bazooka finally pulling her back. She grins, she needs to distract the other from making any move.

_ 10 _

She moves towards him.

_ 9 _

He braces himself and watches her body movement.

_ 8 _

She dodges, side steps, and blocks his attacks with her arms, legs, and sheathed blade.

_ 7 _

It irritates him, the way that she avoids and careful not to her body from his attacks, but his blood sings and thrums at finally having a worthy opponent.

_ 6 _

She only has six seconds left, and she watches as all too familiar gleam appears in the other's eyes from his successor.

_ 5 _

She winces mentally and believes that Reborn will double his random on spot training if word ever goes out.

_ 4 _

She evades again from his handcuffs. No one does nowadays, not until she appeared.

_ 3 _

"Qui es-tu?" (Who are you?)He asked, and she mouths him a word. "Avaler." (Swallow)

_ 2 _

She avoids, and closes the distances between them, heavy breathing from the challenge and quirks her lips. Hair unbound and defying the cultural expectations of women in the past.

_ 1 _

"Le temps est écoulé." (Time's up.) Takami whispers into his ear and hops away from a swipe.

_ 0 _

She was gone, just like that. Pink smoke poofed up, and when the smoke left, she was gone. Hands tightened in a grip, and he grits his teeth.

"L'avez-vous pris, monsieur?" (Have you caught her, sir?) The brick wall next to the Cloud guardian turns into shambles, and the one who dares spoke is trembling. He looks over his shoulder, and the one who followed, just soiled his pants.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses?" (What do you think?) Alaude spoke in a cold, deadly voice. His pale blue eyes darken to almost steel blue. He looks at his bruised knuckle and starts to bite out orders on finding out who the mysterious woman is. He'll find her, even if he had to tear up towns too.

* * *

In the future, back in the expected place, she was expected to be. Takami sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." She murmurs, unaware that her words are spoken out.

"Who would be talking about you, baseball freak?" At the Storm Guardian inquiry, she smiles at Gokuderea harmlessly.

"Maa, maa Gokuderea-kun. No need to be mean." Green eyes narrowed at this.

"What did you do?" She paused, should she tell? She had told Reborn about that little trip, ripped it off like a band-aid, and watched as he grips his hat a little lower and saying under his breath that he'll pay Giannini a visit. No doubt that the scientist went missing after hearing that Takami came back in one piece. She inwardly winced, she doesn't think that it's worth whatever punishment the World's Greatest Hitman could dish it out if she spilt.

"Nothing." The wide smile only serves to make Gokuderea look at her with suspicious curiosity and a scowl. As long as she keeps quiet, there is nothing to worry about, right?

Famous last words.

 


End file.
